1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for degrading by depolymerization butyl rubbers and halobutyl rubbers and mixtures thereof by heating with liquid water at high temperatures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Butyl rubbers and halobutyl rubbers find widespread use in industrial applications, particularly as a component in rubber tires. Processes that facilitate the degradation of rubber-containing materials can provide more environmentally safe means for eliminating these products from waste streams. Further, unlike thermal degradation processes, applicants' process, when applied to halogenated butyl rubbers, decreases the halogen content of the rubber material by releasing halogens as a hydrogen halide into an aqueous layer.